


I Need Your Help

by mrterzieff_godefroy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Vampires, giant fluffy bats, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrterzieff_godefroy/pseuds/mrterzieff_godefroy
Summary: Geralt, by some miracle, gets turned on a contract. Adopting his turner, he travels to Beauclair to enlist the help of the only other higher vampire he knows; Regis.This is a re-written fic. So don't kill me because I'm using some parts from the original. No, I don't care if the original is better, yes this will be my first time writing smut, no I won't re-upload the original, have a nice day.(Also I actually read the fic I was accused of plagiarising, and they are so completely different that I have a hard time finding what is actually so similar. False accusations of anything really get under my skin and honestly it's no wonder why I'm so irritated.)





	1. Better than Blood.

Geralt's head felt groggy as he sat up. His mouth was dry and everywhere ached. He licked his lips and looked around. Where was he? He couldn't remember. A cave? Maybe a grove? A nest? Oh, right, the contract. He looked around for his swords and saw none. Something was wrong.

"You live?" A stick prodded him in the back and he stood up rather quickly. He felt the bile rising in his throat.

"Who's there?" He asked, spinning around. Bad decision. He puked, he clutched at his stomach and fell to his knees. What was going on? Witchers don't get sick.

"You're not taking the change well, are you, witcher?" A woman emerged from the shadows. To Geralt she looked something like a bruxa, but not as beastial.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's happening to me?" He screamed as pain wracked his body.

"Sleep." The woman said. And he was out.  
*

"Master witcher, help a man in need?" A peasant came grovelling up to Geralt as he walked through the village.

"What monster needs killing?" He asked.

"I can't rightly say, sir. Terrible screams are heard at night from the forests. We's afeared to venture in there come night. Me daughters gone missing. Will ye help, master witcher?" He sank to his knees and grasped at Geralt's robe.

"How much does this contract pay?"

"The whole village's chipping in. 500 crowns is the most we can do. There'd be more, sir, but we've had a bad year for crops. Our fields lie barren and..." Geralt's eyes widened in surprise. Since when could peasants pay 500 crowns as a reward?

"500 sounds great. Where'd you last see your daughter?" The peasant looked at Geralt, happy tears slipping down his dirty cheeks.

"Oh, thank ye, sir. I knew you wouldn't refuse. I last saw Myrtle round the back of me hut, pickin' them red flowers..."

"Beggatick?"

"That's the one. Come master witcher, I'll show ye where."  
*

Geralt walked around the back of the hut. A lovely garden was situated there with herbs and vegetables. Not enough to feed the family, evidently, as Myrtle's father was gaunt and skeletal.

"This is where we saw her last. Oh, she's such a beautiful lass, my Myrtle. Long blonde locks, lovely red lips, and a voice so sweet even the birds are envious." He talked about his daughter like the sole most beautiful thing on the planet. How Geralt supposed he talked about Ciri.

"How long ago did you see her?"

"A few days past. It'd rained terribly for days before and that was the first dry day." Geralt nodded, spotting a trail of footprints leading to the forest.

"That's all the information I need." He dismissed the peasant and started along the trail.  
*

"Piece of fabric, caught on a branch. Deep, uneven tracks... She running from something?" Geralt talked to himself as he saw each clue. He was deep in the forest now, there were places the light never reached and he thought he might've stepped on a poisonous mushroom at one point, but what was most important now was finding this girl. He saw a patch of trampled ground.  
"There was a scuffle, all Myrtle's footprints though. Our attacker must be very light on their feet. Myrtle was dragged this way, effortlessly." He followed the trail of flattened grass to the entrance of a large cave.  
"Great. Found the monster's lair, but still don't know what it is." The stench of rot flowed out of the cave and Geralt gagged.  
"Whatever it is sure doesn't mind that smell." He drew his silver sword and crept into the cave, listening for something, anything to clue him in on what he was about to fight. He walked into the main part of the cave. It was furnished? Candles and paintings adorned the walls and there was a bed, bookshelves, a kitchen? He didn't want to know what the monster prepared over there. It dawned on him too late that this was the nest of a higher vampire as the fangs pierced his neck and he felt a rush of venom leave the fangs, making him sleepy. He dropped his sword and fell to the ground, and that's what brings us here.  
*

"Should've charged more than 500 crowns." Geralt groaned as he got to his feet. He felt lighter, different. His eyes were sharper, sounds louder, scents almost overwhelming. The stench of rot wasn't there anymore, instead it was replaced with something amazing, sweet and intoxicating. He staggered towards it. It was getting closer, he turned a corner in the cave and saw what was making him dizzy with hunger, lust, even. Dead bodies. If he had anything left to throw up, he would've.

"The scent of blood, intoxicating, isn't it?" The woman from before walked up behind Geralt. He immediately took a defensive stance.  
"Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to bite you again. You've already changed. You're one of us now. The very monsters you despise and hunt. How do you feel, witcher?"

"How do you think? Disgusted that blood smells like pure pleasure. But I don't hate vampires..."

"You... What?"

"Actually have a friend who's a higher vampire."

"Fuck." The female swore. She tugged at her black hair. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You attacked me and turned me against my will!"

"I thought you were going to kill me..."

"I was human. I couldn't kill you."

"Oh. But you do have a contract on my head?"

"You've been eating the villagers. They're bound to notice." Geralt thought this obvious.

"Right..."

"Don't need to kill you, though. Could just take the girl, Myrtle."

"Which girl?"

"Long blonde hair, red lips?"

"Ah! You're in luck! I've not touched her. Follow me." The lady grabbed Geralt's arm and led him to a room off the side of the main cave.

"Lovely, uhm, cave... You've got here." Geralt attempted to make small talk as the silence was hurting his ears.

"Isn't it? I think I've struck gold with this place. Now do not frighten her. She's very flighty. And a fighter. Extraordinary human. Pardon me, where are my manners? I've forgotten to ask your name!"

"Name's Geralt."

"Splendid! My name's Annabelle." She shook Geralt's hand and opened the door in the cave wall. Myrtle was in the corner, hugging her knees and singing quietly to herself. She noticed Annabelle and shot up, taking a nearby stick and holding like a sword.

"Go away! Don't hurt me!" She yelled, swinging the stick.

"Hush now, girl." Annabelle ordered.

"Myrtle? Your father sent me to get you." Geralt said, walking into the room.

"My... My father? Where'd he get enough money for a witcher? We're poorer than dirt!"

"Apparently the whole village wants you back." Geralt shrugged.

"And she's just gonna let me go?"

"You're just one human. Plenty more where you came from." Annabelle yawned. Myrtle clung to Geralt as they made their way out of the room. Geralt turned to Annabelle.

"Can't keep killing villagers." He told her.

"And why not, they're just humans." Geralt wracked his brain for something to make her stop.

"It'll bring trouble, like Khagmar, you know the story?"

"Afraid I don't. See I don't know much about vampires, the only other two I know are my parents who abandoned me, left me in the wilderness. Truthfully, you're the only other vampire I've met." She crossed her arms and turned to the back of the cave. Myrtle was tugging at Gerlat's sleeve begging him to go.

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Wanna know your age... How old are you?"

"45."

"Young. You're still a child, technically."

"I'm a teenager, thank you very much. And I'm probably older than you."

"Dead wrong. I'm 109. Now how would you like it if you met another vampire?"

"I... Hmm... I would like that." Her face lit up. Geralt couldn't explain it, but he felt a connection to her. He thought maybe bringing her to Regis could make her see that drinking like this was a bad thing.

"I'll come back to get you. And we'll go see him together." Geralt turned to leave.

"Thank you, Geralt." She said, sincerity clear in her voice. Geralt smiled and gave into Myrtle's insistent tugging, walking back to the village.  
*

"Myrtle! Dear daughter! Safe and sound!" The peasant embraced Myrtle, sobbing.

"Lovely show of familial love and all, but I need to get somewhere." Geralt held out his hand for the coin.

"You've earned it, master witcher." The peasant handed Geralt the money and disappeared into the hut with his daughter. Time to get Annabelle.  
*

"How are we going to travel? Fog? Bat?" Annabelle seemed more child-like than she had before. Geralt noticed that she even looked more like a teenager, not yet having lost her baby fat.

"Horse. Hop on." Roach whinnied smugly.  
*

Regis heard knocking at the door to the mausoleum. There were only three people who it could be, but he highly doubted Orianna visiting him at this time of day or was it night? He got up from where he had fallen asleep on some books out of sheer boredom and sleepily made his way upstairs.

“Who is it?” He asked, yawning.

“Regis, it’s me. Open the door. I need your help.” Geralt’s voice was music to Regis’ ears. He opened the door and was hit full force with a scent. What an amazing smell. Like blood but so much better. He looked into Geralt's eyes. Geralt was staring at him. Oh, right he was meant to offer help.

"Of course I'll help." He said, composing himself. He noticed a teenager still sitting on top of roach. Geralt seemed different all of a sudden and Regis realised that the scent was coming from the witcher.  
"W...what do you need help with?" Geralt lifted his lip, showing off his fangs.

"These."


	2. Read to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for writing when I'm extremely tired. That is all. Enjoy.

"And then we rode here and that's what happened." Geralt sipped his drink and coughed. "Man, that's strong." He set his glass down.  
"An interesting story, to say the least. Hmm... How long has it been since you were turned?"  
"Three weeks." Annabelle answered for him. Regis looked into Geralt’s eyes, they were dark rimmed and bloodshot.  
"And how long since you slept."  
"Haven't slept since. Thought you said vampires don't need sleep."  
"Young ones do. And you're just turned. You should get some rest. I'll talk to Annabelle while you do." Geralt grumbled his agreement and lay down on the mattress that Regis indicated to him. It smelt of Regis, or what Geralt had just recently found to be Regis' natural scent instead of the herbs he was used to smelling, and he snuggled into he blankets after removing most of his armor. He was out like a light. Regis watched him for a while before turning to Annabelle.  
"I seem to have failed to properly introduce myself. I am Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. But you may call me Regis." He bowed low.  
"What a gentleman! I am Annabelle, but you know that already."  
"Yes, now I hear you have a little bit of trouble controlling your urges."  
"You, uh, could call it that..." She stood defensively, arms crossed.  
"You need not worry about me judging you, you're hardly the first vampire to have such an addiction. However, you should know that I cannot condone slaughtering humans for blood."  
"How was I supposed to know that it wasn't accepted?" She threw her hands in the air.  
"Your parents didn't tell you?"  
"Hmph. Parents, yeah. The ones that abandoned me?"  
"Not the best as life stories go. My apologies."  
"Is it a surprise now that I have no idea how to be a vampire? Truthfully you and Geralt are the only two I've met."  
"Hm... How would you like it if I were to teach you how to use your abilities and all about us vampires?"  
"I would like that very much! Oh this is great!" She rushed at Regis, hugging him and catching him completely off guard. He pat her back awkwardly. They broke apart and Regis went over to the bookshelf and pulled a book entitled 'Vampires; fact vs fiction'.  
"Am I right in assuming you can read?"  
"No. I have books, but they're mostly just there for aesthetic purposes."  
"In that case, I will read to you." 

*

Geralt was woken by snoring. Regis and Annabelle had fallen asleep in their chairs. A book 'The difference between Bruxae and Alps' was in Regis' lap. Must've fallen asleep while reading it. Annabelle was drooling on the table top she had laid her head on. Geralt chuckled at that and took the book, placing it back on the shelf and covering Regis and Annabelle with blankets as he doubted he could move them. Wasn't he meant to be stronger? He'd ask Regis when he woke up. Geralt decided that until they woke up, meditating would be appropriate. He knelt in the corner and waited for them to wake.

*

“Geralt? What are you doing out of bed?” Regis asked sleepily, stretching and almost tripping over Annabelle's blanket which had fallen off her onto the floor. He placed it back over her.  
“I woke up hours ago and found you asleep.” Geralt didn’t open his eyes or stand up, he was still tired, after all.  
“Yes, I can tell. You still need sleep, Geralt.”  
“I’m meditating.”  
“I said sleep.” Geralt opened his eyes and looked up at Regis who held out his hand to help him up. Geralt took his hand and got to his feet, tripping over, only to be caught by Regis and lifted into his arms. Regis was now carrying Geralt bridal style. Geralt made a small squeaking noise that Regis chuckled at. Geralt marvelled at how strong Regis was, able to just pick him up without a second thought. He breathed in Regis' scent and it made him feel safe. He buried his head just above Regis' collar bone absentmindedly. Regis placed Geralt on the mattress and covered him with the blanket.  
“Sleep.” Geralt nodded and was asleep in seconds, still not having let go of Regis’ hand. Regis didn’t have the heart to move away from Geralt since he was holding onto his hand, he sat down next to the bed and fell asleep.

*

"Voila! Home sweet home!" Geralt announced, stepping through the door of Corvo Bianco. It was a nice feeling to be there.  
"Master witcher, you are back. We've warm food and water on the boil should you wish to bathe." Banabas-Basil greeted Geralt.  
“Thanks B.B.” Geralt nodded at the majordomo.  
“Nice house, Geralt.” Annabelle was looking around her, awestruck. “I’ve only ever seen huts and caves! Do you have a nesting room?” She stared intently into the painting of Iris and Olgierd that Geralt stole from their run-down estate. Truthfully he had just forgotten to give it back.  
“I… uh… do you mean a bedroom?”  
“Uhm…” She looked at Regis for clarification.  
“Yes, bedrooms and nesting spaces are quite similar.”  
“Do I get a ‘bedroom’?” She asked excitedly.  
“Of course.” Geralt pet her hair. “B.B can you make sure the upstairs bedroom is in order?”  
“Yes, master Geralt.” B.B bowed and hurried upstairs.  
“Sun’ll be up soon.” Geralt observed, peering out the window. He’d had them place windows in every room along with heavy shutters. It made the place seem more open, and it aired the house out so it didn’t smell of his armor for days on end. Annabelle yawned.  
“So when is bedtime, exactly?” She asked, directing this at Geralt. He shrugged.  
“I dunno… Regis, you got any idea?” Regis pondered for a bit.  
“Does 9am seem reasonable?” He asked Geralt.  
“Sure. Annabelle, do whatever you want until 7, I’ll get Marlene to make us something. Go nuts.” He set her free in the house. Her first instinct was to sniff every corner of the place, then to touch everything, and if possible taste everything.  
*  
“Tell me again why you decided to lick a silver sword?” Geralt asked. All he got was a grunt from Annabelle. Regis walked out of the kitchen, having prepared a herbal paste to heal Annabelle’s tongue.  
“I understand the urge to get to know a new place, yet I would advise against licking anything in a witcher’s home. You never know, you might lick vampire oil, or black blood. Open wide.” Annabelle opened her mouth. “Say ‘aaa’”  
“Aaa.” Regis lathered the paste on her tongue.  
“You’d think after 45 years you’d know not to lick silver, Anna.” Geralt scolded. A thought dawned on Geralt. “Gonna have to get someone else to take care of my silver swords. Dammit.”  
“Yes, that could prove troublesome.” Regis added. “Now, Anna, you’re free to do what you like until 7am, but licking silver is something you shouldn’t do. Ever.” Anna mumbled her agreement and made her way upstairs to continue her search of the house.  
“Hope she doesn’t make a habit of that.” Geralt said.  
“I doubt she will. Now, it’s been a long day, Geralt. Let’s drink.”  
*  
“Dinner is served!” Marlene dished the food out, a smile on her face.  
“Wow!” Annabelle’s eyes widened at the sheer amount of food that Marlene had cooked. This proved to make Marlene smile even wider.  
“Thanks!” Geralt spared no time before he was practically shoving food in his mouth. Regis slapped his arm.  
“Did you leave your manners at Kaer Morhen?” He was trying very hard not to laugh since Geralt now resembled a chipmunk. Geralt glared at him and Annabelle laughed.  
*  
“Read this to me?” Asked Annabelle to Regis. She had spent a while searching through Geralt’s bookshelves, which was filled with beastiaries, and only beastiaries, and had finally found one with a word she recognized; ‘vampire’.  
“Why, of course.” Regis took the book and they disappeared up to the second floor where Geralt was already lounging. Anna hopped into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and staring at Regis. He cleared his throat.  
“’Katakans and their more dangerous kin, nekurats, are the embodiments of human fear. They hide in the shadows. They feed on blood. They resemble enormous bats – though with long fangs and even longer talons. And, as if that weren’t terror enough, they can turn invisible, waiting unseen while dread of their unpreventable attack overwhelms their victim.’ Hmm who wrote this?” Asked Regis.  
“I don’t actually know. You can read my notes on it I guess. Though my writing’s just as dry.” Geralt shrugged.  
“’A katakan is a type of vampire usually classified as higher ones, however sometimes experts in the field of monsters will classify them as lesser ones, the reasoning is possibly the age of the Katakan itself, meaning the ancient ones are rated as higher ones and young ones as lesser ones. They even tend to be more humanoid and display obvious intelligence, to the point that some ancient ones are capable of disguising themselves and practically act as normal humans do, an example of this was Hubert Rejk, who 200 years before facing me, he had already faced and possibly killed another witcher. During a post mortem autopsy examination, executed by Eskel, and supervised by me, it was revealed that the claws of a Katakan grow during all its life, because of this an expert on the field of monsters can approximately calculate the age of the creature.” Regis put the book down and realised that both Geralt and Annabelle were asleep. He placed the book at Anna’s bedside and snuffed the candles out. He picked up Geralt and carried him downstairs to his bed. Tucking Geralt in, he smiled lovingly at the witcher. He wished he could tell Geralt, but he wouldn’t. Not yet. He decided that sleep was indeed a good idea and thought that Geralt wouldn’t mind sharing his bed. He slowly drifted off to sleep alongside his mate.


	3. Aunty Orianna

It’s four in the god damn afternoon what the hell could Anna possibly be awake for? Geralt asked himself. He continued to listen to the thumping of Anna’s footsteps in the room above. What was she doing? Dancing? Geralt was suddenly acutely aware of Regis spooning him, and snoring, very loudly. Geralt… didn’t mind, oddly. In point of fact, he turned himself around in Regis’ arms and buried his face in the crook of Regis’ neck, sighing contently and going back to sleep. He excused his behaviour as a new vampire thing, a lack of boundaries could possibly come with that, right? Regis tightened his grip on Geralt, pulling him closer. That was quite a sight for B.B to walk in on.  
“Master Geralt are you awa… Uhm…”  
“I’m awake now. What is it?”  
“You… uhm… That is to say… Why’re you…?” He looked at Regis, not quite sure what to make of Geralt and Regis sleeping like this.  
“Later, B.B. It’s too early for this shit.”  
“Master Geralt it’s four in the afternoon, if you don’t mind my asking, why are you still in bed?”  
“I’m nocturnal now, B.B. Let me sleep. How would you like it if I came banging on your door at 4 in the morning?” B.B took the rather obvious hint and left Geralt and Regis to their devices. Regis shuffled and opened his eyes, looking down at Geralt who was still trying to get comfortable after B.B disturbed him.  
“Good morning, Geralt. I trust you slept well.”  
“Not morning. Let me sleep.” Geralt snuggled closer to Regis, breathing in the other vampire’s scent. And then B.B burst into the room again.  
“I’m not sure I understand… You’ve never done this before.” Regis looked up at him. How dare he disturb Geralt’s rest. He stopped that thought. Where the hell was that coming from? He thought he’d toned down that sort of behaviour and thoughts about Geralt. He could take care of himself. But could he?  
“Please, good sir, it’s rather early, please permit us some rest.” He said this with minimal mouth movement, trying to hide his fangs.  
“And can you tell Annabelle to stop thumping around her room?” Geralt added.  
“Yes, your daughter is quite loud. Do you want me to bring her anything, or do the two hard working parents need something?” Regis and Geralt separated on the bed at the assumption that they were a thing, though they desperately wanted it to be true. As far apart as they were, they were still touching.  
“I… uhm…” Geralt started. “Maybe we should send her up a puzzle or something.”  
“Well that would stop her from waking you at 4pm… And maybe send her some food.”  
“FOOD?!” Annabelle had heard them. Regis forgot himself and smiled. B.B screamed.  
“VAMPIRE!” ‘Fuck.’ Thought Regis.  
“B.B, you’ve seen some shit. I bring back the heads of monsters and place them on the dining table, I fought a bruxa in the courtyard, hell, you saw some even more fucked up shit. And you didn’t scream once. This is what sends you screaming?” B.B looked sheepish.  
“Well, he blends in well, I had thought him human. A silent killer, I daresay. He could kill me!”  
“Any of us could kill you. We’re probably the most dangerous people in Toussaint. If I wanted to kill you, you’d be long dead.” Geralt pointed out. “And besides, Regis isn’t the only vampire here.”  
“You mean to say… What happened? You were human.”  
“Hazard of the trade.” They heard a blood curdling scream from the kitchen. They raced in there to find Marlene trying to ward Anna off with a spoon.  
“Vampire! Vampire! Stay back!” She took another spoon and held it against the other to look like a cross. “The power of Lebioda compels you! The power of Lebioda compels you!” She was getting ready to throw garlic at Anna when Regis took hold of her hand.  
“What is going on here?”  
“Save me good sir from the vampire!” She hid behind Regis. Geralt attempted to hold back his laughter but to no avail.  
“All I did was smile…” Anna looked at the ground, tears in her eyes. Geralt stopped laughing, suddenly feeling bad.  
“Hey, its okay.” Geralt hugged her as she started to cry. “Shh. Shh.” Marlene peered out from behind Regis.  
“Vampires have feelings?”  
“Yes. We do.” Regis turned to face Marlene. She backed up against the wall. “Don’t be afraid. We’re highly unlikely to kill you. Now, Marlene, if you’d be so kind as to apologise to Anna.” Marlene seemed reluctant but ultimately agreed.  
“I apologise. There you go young one.” She pat Regis on the shoulder.  
“I am much older than you.”  
“Keep telling yourself that.” She went back to stirring whatever was in the pot. Regis sighed and looked at Geralt attempting to comfort Anna. Geralt was internally freaking out. He had no idea what he was doing. He looked helplessly at Regis and motioned for him to join the hug. Regis embraced them both until Annabelle stopped crying. She sniffed and stepped back. Eyes puffy and red.  
“Thank you, Dad…” She went red. “I… uh…” She ran off, leaving a blushing Geralt and Regis.  
“Welcome to fatherhood.” Geralt laughed and made his way up to Anna’s room to assure her that it was okay. Regis hoped he wasn’t joking.  
*  
“Look, if you agree to come out of your room then we can go into town. How about that?” Geralt tried to reason with Anna. She was stubborn and would not leave her warm cocoon of a blanket.  
“No. I’m not coming out of here until its as warm out there as it is in here.” She snuggled further into her nest.  
“Anna, my patience is starting to wear a little thin.” Geralt could feel the headache coming on. Regis walked into the room, drying his hands on a towel and humming to himself. He looked at Geralt trying to convince Anna to leave her nest.  
“Geralt, would you allow me to have a go?” He walked over to Anna, sitting on the side of her bed. “Now, young lady, if you leave your nest and don appropriate attire, I will buy you as many books as you want.”  
“As many as I want?”  
“As many as you want.” Regis clarified. Anna’s eyes seemed to bulge out of her head as she scrambled to get changed, knocking over a settee and almost forgetting Regis and Geralt were in her room. They excused themselves to give her some privacy.  
“Nice bribing skills.” Geralt complemented Regis.  
“Why, thank you. It’s an art if I do say so myself.” Anna tumbled down the stairs, still buckling her belt.  
“I’m ready.” She grabbed her adoptive fathers by the arms and dragged them out the door.  
*  
Anna was awestruck by the amount of books in the store. She picked ones with pretty colours or good smells. Ones that mentioned words she recognised, even vaguely.  
“Hm, a curious little collection.” Regis hummed as he sifted through her books. “Alchemy, herbs, vampires, tales of knights errant, witchers. My, my.” He nodded in approval.  
“That one smells of blueberries.” She pointed at the one entitled ‘Herbs; edible, palatable, or toxic.’  
“I imagine it does. Here.” He handed the bookshop owner a pouch of crowns. They walked out into the street where Geralt had managed to find a trolley to fit the books on.  
“Geralt!” Uh-oh. The duchess and Syanna.  
“Your Grace…. es?” Geralt bowed awkwardly.  
“Regis!” Anarietta held her hand out to Regis who delicately kissed her ring.  
“Good evening, Your Grace. Syanna.” He greeted her with a somewhat cold nod of the head.  
“I am so glad to see you both! Ah! Hello, I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” She addressed Annabelle who hid behind Geralt. Syanna was staring at her, recognising her as a vampire. She switched her gaze to Geralt, studying him. Geralt gulped. Anna steeled herself and walked out from behind Geralt. She curtseyed.  
“I am Annabelle, Your Grace. A pleasure to meet you.” She avoided eye contact with the duchess.  
“You are Regis’ daughter, I presume…” Anna looked at Geralt and Regis, willing them to explain.  
“Not biologically, but it seems that we’ve… adopted her.” Regis spoke.  
“We? You are to say that you and Geralt have adopted…”  
“I certainly didn’t see this coming.” Syanna spoke for the fist time.  
“I wish you the best of luck, Geralt, Regis. Nice to meet you Annabelle. I regret that we shall have to leave you now. We’ve duties to attend to.” They bid their farewells and Geralt released a sigh of relief.  
“That was nerve-wracking.”  
“Indeed, it was. Do we have everything we need, Geralt.”  
“Ugh. Almost. Just need to stop by the herbalist and the tailor, get some more clothing for Anna.” They set off for the tailor in the expensive part of town, Anna skipping along behind them. Geralt knocked on the doorframe as he came in, getting the tailor’s attention.  
“Yes? Oh, it’s you, the witcher with no fashion sense.” The tailor was obviously disappointed.  
“Yeah. It’s me again. But I’m not here for me this time. Need you to outfit Anna.” He stepped aside to let the tailor assess her. He hummed.  
“Yes. It can be done.” He ushered her onto the pedestal, all the while muttering about ‘witchers breeding like rabbits’. Regis chuckled at that.  
“Actually witchers are infertile.” Geralt corrected the tailor.  
“I shall have to talk to you about that.” Regis murmured to Geralt.  
“What?”  
“Not now.” Geralt sighed.  
“I’m honestly quite surprised that everywhere is open so late.”  
“Most of these shops are run by vampires, so it is no surprise. We should introduce Anna to Orianna. She should meet as many other vampires as she can, as her condition could be classified as ‘socially starved’.”  
“I can hear you!” Anna said, eliciting only silence from the two older vampires.  
*  
“Ah, Regis! So good to see you!” Orianna hugged Regis and ushered him inside.  
“A pleasure to see you too, Orianna.” Regis said, obscuring her view of Geralt and Anna.  
“Orianna.” Geralt greeted her and walked through the door with Anna.  
“Well, well. I never would have picked you for an omega.”  
“Excuse me?” Geralt stood defensively. So now vampires use wolf terms?  
“Orianna, if you could refrain…” Regis sighed.  
“Of course. Now who do we have here?” She walked around Anna.  
“I’m Annabelle.” She stuck out her hand for Orianna to shake. Orianna took it and daintily shook it.  
“Belle! Oh, a lovely name. What brings you here?” She asked.  
“Geralt brought me.”  
“I see his instincts are kicking in.” Orianna observed.  
“What am I missing? Am I out of the loop for a reason?” Geralt aimed this question towards Regis.  
“I will tell you all. Later.” Geralt was still angry and confused, but he remained silent.  
“I take it you’ve adopted her.” Orianna asked.  
“That seems to be the case, yes.” Regis smiled at Anna. Orianna studied Geralt.  
“Adopting your turner, unusual. Never matter. Belle, I will tell you so many embarrassing stories about you father! Come! I’ll give you a tour.”  
“I take it you won’t mind getting to know each other?” Asked Regis.  
“Of course I won’t mind!” She pinched Anna’s cheeks.  
“Thank you, Orianna. Or should I say, Aunty Orianna?”  
“Oh, stop it, Regis! But yes, Aunty Orianna will do quite nicely. I’ll bring her to the mausoleum at, say, 6am?”  
“6am sounds perfect, but Corvo Bianco is where we are.” He hugged her as a farewell gesture.  
“See ya, Orianna.” Geralt said awkwardly and hugged Annabelle. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
“Okay.” She hugged him back and then hugged Regis with the same amount of ferocity.  
“Have fun, Anna.” Regis said.  
“I will.” Orianna ushered Anna into the library, leaving Geralt and Regis alone in the lobby. They walked in silence out into the street and stopped just outside the gate.  
“Well, we’ve some time to ourselves. What do you propose we do?” Asked Regis.  
“Let’s go home. You can explain to me what Orianna meant. Haven’t done any proper training in weeks. And I know I just woke up, but I’m fucking tired already.” Geralt drew his hands over his face.  
“Geralt, slow down. We’ll go home and then figure out what to do, no rush.”


	4. Go to sleep Dandelion

“Good to see you both returned from your shopping trip. May I ask where Anna is?” Asked B.B.  
“At a friend’s house.” Regis explained shortly.  
“I took the liberty of cleaning up the… ahem… mess… which…”  
“Anna made changing. Thanks B.B. Appreciate it.” Geralt said turning into his room and emerging with his swords and gloves a few minutes later. “Gonna go train. Coming with?” Geralt asked Regis.  
“Of course.”  
“In the dark? Master Geralt, you’ll hurt yourself!” B.B was concerned.  
“I have no trouble seeing in the dark, B.B. Thanks for your concern, though.” Geralt and Regis disappeared outside. Geralt stood on the fence outside the door, balancing on it while he swung his sword experimentally. He expected to be a lot slower and weaker since he hadn’t trained for almost a month, but he was faster, stronger, more agile. Regis leant against the wall and watched Geralt train. Geralt was sure on his feet, he leapt and spun, but to Regis’ mind he was hardly peak form. Regis was fascinated by the way Geralt trained, even when he was a human he was capable of great feats, and now that he was a vampire, Regis was sure he’d be capable of even greater ones. The real reason that Regis was watching so intently, was not ‘scholarly curiosity’ as he claimed, but a biological study, the intense study of Geralt’s unclothed torso. It wasn’t until Geralt almost impaled himself that Regis tore his gaze from Geralt’s back to grab his mate, only inches from his sword blade. He snatched the sword from Geralt and instead of asking Geralt to follow him inside, he picked up and carried the younger vampire. The look of surprise on Marlene’s face was enough to make the show worth it. If he were human, he might’ve died. This ‘mistake’ he’d made was purely intentional, a malicious trick to make Regis carry him. Witchers don’t make mistakes. If he’d made a mistake, he’d be dead. He was happy, his plan had worked and he was now safe in Regis’ arms, well, until Regis plonked him on the bed. ‘So much for that’ Geralt thought as he propped himself up with a pillow. Regis took the sword to the corner where it couldn’t hurt anyone and sat down on the bed next to Geralt.  
“Were gonna tell me what Orianna meant.” Geralt started.  
“Yes, I suppose there is no better time.” Regis sighed. “You see, Geralt. Vampires are highly tactile beings and, like vampire bats, require a mating season to procreate. Not that we don’t copulate outside of mating season, but it is there.”  
“I knew that already. Doesn’t answer my question.”  
“I’m getting to that. Vampires have ranks, see, alpha and omega, not unlike wolves. This is not common knowledge, but both female and male vampires can be omegas, whose role, in a word is; submissive. Both male and female omegas have a womb and…”  
“What?” Geralt cut him off. “Mean to say that…” Geralt placed his hand just below his belly button. He couldn’t have a womb… What the hell?  
“As an omega, yes, you have a womb and can be impregnated by an alpha vampire.”  
“Okay. No. That’s too much. I’m out. I’m gone. Goodbye.” He walked over to the door, but didn’t go through, just sighed. He looked at Regis and decided that he needed to know this information, sitting back down dejectedly on the bed.  
“Are you okay?” Regis asked.  
“No. Keep talking.” Geralt didn’t look at him. Regis sighed.  
“As mating season is just around the corner, you’re going to need to know about this. Mating season is mostly just alpha vampires protecting their roosting territory, their nest, and most importantly, their mate, if they can find and woo them, of course.”  
“Woo?”  
“Is it an outdated term?”  
“Just by a few centuries.”  
“Oh. I shall have to update my vocabulary then. All jests aside, mating season can be brutal on an omega. Heats will be especially hard. Heats are…”  
“Don’t need to explain. I know about that. Don’t need the talk.” Geralt shivered at the memory of Vesemir sitting all the boys at Kaer Morhen down and teaching them, not just about human reproduction, but monster reproduction, graphic diagrams included. If he never had to see a water hag and a drowner go at it again, it’d be too soon. Regis hummed.  
“So I assume you know vampires mate for life, which is why it was so hard for Dettlaff to let Syanna go.”  
“Mating season happens every year?” Asked Geralt.  
“Yes.”  
“So, you’re 400 and something, but you’re not following some woman around like a love sick puppy.”  
“I am not following some woman around like a sick puppy, merely because I have not found my mate yet. See mates are predestined for us. Your mate will, uh, how do I describe it? Feel right? Smell right? I actually don’t know. Apparently if you smell your mate during mating season, you just know… I wouldn’t be able to tell you. You might ask Dettlaff.” Regis hoped Geralt hadn’t caught his lie about not finding a mate yet.  
“That’s… a lot to take in.”  
“Take all the time you need.” Regis said, picking up a book and settling back against the pillows. Geralt lay down to think. It was a tranquil scene, domestic even. After a while there was a knock on the door. Regis went to get it.  
“Ah, Orianna, Anna! You had a great time, I trust.”  
“Yes! Absolutely brilliant! I can’t wait to see you again, Orianna!” Anna hugged the red haired lady.  
“I can’t wait either, Belle!” Orianna returned the hug.  
“Thank you for having her.” Regis pat Anna on the shoulder.  
“My pleasure, Regis. I assure you. Bye bye Belle.” She sauntered off to the shadows where she turned into fog. Regis ushered Anna inside and closed the door behind him.  
“Where’s Geralt?” Anna asked.  
“He’s in the bedroom. I’ll see if he’s awake for you.” Regis tapped softly on the door. “Geralt are you awake?” A soft snore was his only answer. Geralt was adorable in his sleep. Snuffling and twitching. He reached out towards Regis subconsciously and murmured something. Regis shut the door silently.  
“Asleep?”  
“Yes. Did Orianna feed you?”  
“Yes, she did actually. She also explained to me about mating season. I’m dreading it, truthfully.”  
“An unpleasant time of year without a mate, yes.” Regis said, he sounded pensive. “You should learn to control your changes beforehand.”  
*  
“Anna. What did I say about copying Geralt’s table manners?” Regis scolded. Anna dropped a bone on her plate, sending an innocent piece of carrot flying in B.B’s direction. It collided with his bald head. Geralt laughed and Regis snickered into his cup. He was drinking water having forgone tea or alcohol in the hopes of a good night’s sleep. Geralt had laughed at him and gone straight for the wine. He offered Regis a taste claiming that it actually wasn’t that bad. Regis had to agree.  
“Hmm. Superb! Nothing like I’ve ever tasted. What’s the name?”  
“White wolf.” Regis looked at him quizzically. “I helped some vintners with their problems. They repaid me with making a new wine and naming it after me. Oh, and gold. Lots of gold.” Regis nodded and smiled, turning his head back to Anna who was attempting to read and eat at the same time.  
“Anna…” Regis sighed. “Geralt what have you been teaching her?”  
“Not manners.” Geralt burped, and instead of excusing himself, laughed.  
“It’d be a lot better if I could read… I’m just looking at pictures right now.” Regis hummed in thought.  
“I could set up a teaching program, I guess. I’m not qualified, of course, but I could teach you a simple skill like reading.” Anna’s eyes lit up.  
“You’d do that for me?”  
“Of course. If you want to read, you shall read. Now permit me some time to draw up a lesson plan.” He disappeared into the bedroom. Geralt watched him go, and as soon as he was out of sight, offered Anna some wine. “Geralt I know you think you’re being incredibly sneaky, but I do know what you just did.” Regis called out of the room. Geralt gave Anna the chalice.  
“Run.” She bolted up to her room.  
*  
He hadn’t felt like this since Ciri was a teenager. Anna didn’t argue like Ciri did, but she was rebellious. They’d probably make a great team, but God help Geralt if they ever did. It’d only been a few months and the circles under Geralt’s eyes had become more pronounced. Even though it was hard work, Geralt and Regis had settled in as Annabelle’s adoptive fathers. Anna applied herself to learning how to read. She also listened intently to Regis’ vampire history lessons. Geralt had started teaching her how to fight like a witcher because he’d be damned if he was just going to sit around, besides, he didn’t know how to teach anything else. At first Regis objected to it, claiming that until Geralt recovered completely, he shouldn’t touch swords. The conversation went something like this;  
“No. Absolutely not. Have you forgotten that the last time you held a sword you almost impaled yourself?”  
“I’m not going to do nothing, Regis. Have you forgotten that I’m a witcher? I can take care of myself. I’m not just going to sit around and look pretty.” At which point Geralt stormed out and it took three days for Regis to sleep in the bedroom instead of the couch. But to the matter at hand.  
“Anna. Please. You can’t fight like that.” Geralt tried to reason with Annabelle.  
“I can and I will.“ She spun around, showing off her dress.  
“You’ll hurt yourself. Just listen to me.” Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on. Regis touched his shoulder.  
“Annabelle, Geralt is right. The dress does not allow for you to move to your highest ability which is needed for sword fighting. It’s a lovely dress, honestly. You look amazing. We just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Anna huffed at Regis and stormed upstairs to get changed. “Are you absolutely sure you don’t want to give this lesson a miss?”  
“After all I went through to get her to change? Not on your life.”  
“You should go to bed early then.” Regis suggested, placing his hands on Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt took this opportunity to hug him.  
“Thanks for staying, Regis. I doubt I could look after her without you.” Regis was taken aback. He had no idea this was going to happen. He hugged Geralt back, nonetheless.  
“I wouldn’t dream of leaving.” He said sincerely. He had come to love Annabelle and he already loved Geralt. He concluded that he needed to do something about that. Maybe this mating season, it started very soon, after all. An age seemed to pass before they finally let go of each other.  
“What’s taking her so long?” Geralt asked. He didn’t dare go up there. The room was utter chaos. It was littered with books, clothing, jewellery, and other assorted shiny things. He was beginning to suspect that Anna was a compulsive kleptomaniac. Regis just assumed that Orianna gave her all that stuff. Annabelle’s visits to ‘Aunty Orianna’s’ were becoming more frequent and had escalated to twice weekly visits. Sometimes she even stayed the day with her. Orianna loved Annabelle like she was her own. They were both grateful for her and the staff of Corvo Bianco, who didn’t mind cleaning up after their sword training or cooking for the vampires’ diets. Geralt was startled out of his thoughts by an insistent knocking on the door. He realised that he’d been staring into Regis’ eyes all this time. The knocking again.  
“Coming!” Geralt yelled, he managed to get there before B.B. Geralt opened the door to find a shock of white hair, a beret, and a mildly grumpy vampire.  
“’ello, Dad.” Ciri greeted.  
“Ciri!” He hugged her. Regis walked over to them, wondering how Anna would react to Ciri and then he saw Dettlaff.  
“Dettlaff? What a pleasant surprise!”  
“It is good to see you, Regis.” Dettlaff said, ignoring Geralt and stepping into the house, further disproving the tales about vampires needing to be welcomed into a home.  
“Regis!?” Dandelion flung himself at Regis. “I thought you were dead!” He was almost in tears.  
“It's good to see you too Dandelion.” Regis hugged him back, effectively squashing him and lifting him up in the air.  
“Hello? Who are these people?” Annabelle was standing near the table looking dubiously at Dettlaff. She spotted Ciri and walked over to Regis who had just put Dandelion back down. “Uhm. Dad, can you introduce me?” She tugged on Regis’ sleeve.  
“You’re Regis’ daughter? Regis you’re entrusting Geralt to look after her?” Dandelion asked.  
“Hey, what’s wrong with my parenting skills?”  
“Well… Take Ciri for example…”  
“Go on, Dandelion. What were you going to say?” Ciri asked, hands on her hips. Dandelion gulped and turned to Anna.  
“I’m called Dandelion. And what’s your name, fair damsel?”  
“You’re just like the gentleman I read about in that book! A true lady’s man! I am Annabelle.” She curtseyed.  
“Wow! A true compliment!” Anna turned to Dettlaff. He stared at her and then seemed to open his mouth but a fraction and emit a high pitched noise. Dandelion and Ciri covered their ears whereas Regis, Geralt, and Anna listened to Dettlaff’s speech.  
“Hello Dettlaff. I am pleased to make your acquaintance too.”  
“What the hell?” Ciri uncovered her ears and looked strangely at Geralt.  
“I’ll explain later.” Anna came bounding up to them.  
“So, dad, introduce us?” She stared squarely into Ciri’s eyes.  
“Annabelle, this is Ciri. I guess she’s your sister?” He scratched the back of his head. Anna took a liking to Ciri immediately.  
“I’ve always wanted a sister! Come! I want to show you the shiny things I collect!” She dragged Ciri upstairs. Dettlaff looked at Regis.  
“So you tol…” Regis made a ‘cut it off’ gesture at Dettlaff who shut up immediately. Danelion asked the question for him.  
“You two finally got together?” No one answered. The air was awkward. Ciri saved the day.  
“Dad! You didn’t tell me vampires were so much fun!” Geralt chuckled.  
*  
“So Dettlaff. What brings you back?” Geralt tried to start a conversation.  
“Mating season.” He said shortly. Geralt sighed and sipped his wine. ‘why do I even bother?’ he thought.  
“Well this is awfully… domestic... for you, Geralt.” Dandelion teased.  
“How so?”  
“Well you’ve got a family, daughters, Regis. And now I’m here!” Geralt blushed at the mention of Regis being his family. He looked over at Dettlaff who was staring into nothing. He wished Regis would just get back from whatever he was doing. He had gone out a while ago, claiming that he needed to tend to something. Geralt assumed that Anna had trampled the herb garden, trying to find the herb she was reading about. It wouldn’t be the first time.  
“Where does all of this come from?” Ciri’s voice floated down from the second floor.  
“Well this pile comes from Orianna. And this I picked up off the ground. This pile I accidentally stole. And this pile I purposefully stole.”  
“Ahah! I knew it!” Geralt yelled up at them.  
“Knew what?” Regis asked, standing in the doorway.  
“All that junk in Anna’s room. I knew she stole it!”  
“ONLY HALF OF IT!” Anna called out, attempting to clear her name. Regis chuckled.  
“Here, Geralt. I figured I’d pick you some flowers while I was putting the garden back in order.” He held out a bouquet of roses. Geralt smiled at Regis, took the flowers and hugged him.  
“Thanks Regis. I’ll find a vase for them. You should catch up with Dandelion and Dettlaff.” Geralt narrowly suppressed the urge to kiss Regis on the cheek.  
“Regis! Come sit! Tell me how it is you’re alive!” Dandelion waved Regis over to the table as Anna and Ciri came down to join the group. Regis gladly recounted his tale, sparing no detail, and praising Dettlaff for his great deed. Ciri was judging him the whole time. Is this the man who broke up Geralt and Yennefer? Is this the same man who made Geralt lock himself away at Kaer Morhen and plunged him into a deep depression after his death? How could he? He broke up her parents. As much as she liked Anna. She didn’t know how to feel about Regis. But so far, the bad things were piling up. She was torn from her thoughts by Dandelion’s voice.  
“So you and Geralt aren’t together?”  
“Well, no… I’m working on it. Let’s please change the subject, Dandelion.”  
“Sure thing. Ciri! Did you meet Regis?”  
“No. I didn’t.”  
“Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. But please just call me Regis. I’m a surgeon, scholar, barber, and higher vampire. A pleasure to finally meet you.” He held out his hand and Ciri shook it.  
“I take it you know who I am.”  
“Yes. I do. See, I was in Geralt’s hansa. I helped find you. But alas, before I could meet you, I was ripped apart and melted into a glass column.” Ciri nodded, not quite sure what to do with this information, or how to respond to that. Geralt walked out of the kitchen and placed the vase of roses on the table. He sat down next to Regis, almost leaning on him.  
“It’s getting late.” Geralt yawned.  
“Is it?” I was under the impression that it’s daytime.“ Dandelion was confused.  
“After the turning incident, I operate better at night.” He leant his head on Regis’ shoulder.  
“Turning incident?” Ciri asked.  
“I had a contract to find a man’s daughter. I hunted the beast down, but failed to realise it was a higher vampire until I was in her cave.” Annabelle laughed a little.  
“You startled me. What else was I supposed to do?”  
“So now you’re a vampire?” Ciri looked at him from different angles.  
“Yep. And don’t ask how. I don’t know.” Ciri hummed.  
“What happened you and Yen?” Geralt’s eyes snapped open and he sat up straight. His eyes were cold and emotionless.  
“She broke the Djinn’s spell that bound us. After it was broken, I felt nothing for her. No physical attraction, no romantic attraction, she felt like a friend instead of a lover. I… I didn’t love her. Not in a romantic way. Not the way she wanted…” Geralt scratched his cheek. “I’m going to bed.” He announced. He waved over his shoulder at everyone as he walked into his room. Regis sighed.  
“There are a few beds stored away, B.B can get them out for you. You should probably get some sleep now as you may not get any later.” Regis got up and followed Geralt into the bedroom, leaving the rest of the group to ponder what just happened.  
“Not together, my ass.” Dandelion said quietly to Ciri as they climbed the stairs. Ciri and Anna decided to share a room and Dandelion took the other one. Dettlaff said that he didn’t need sleep and walked out of the door to explore the estate.  
*Meanwhile in Geralt and Regis’ room*  
Geralt snuggled into Regis’ chest. They’d given up attempting to keep to their own sides of the bed after countless nights waking up to be pressed against each other. It was just second nature to them now. Regis held Geralt tightly like if he let go, Geralt would fly off. They were covered with piles of blankets and had amassed even more pillows. The bed was slowly becoming akin to a nest. Geralt didn’t know it, but his instinct was the thing driving him to collect pillows. His breathing became deep and even, he was asleep. Regis pressed his lips to Geralt’s temple.  
“I love you.” He whispered, hoping it’d make its way into Geralt’s dreams. Instead, it made its way up to Dandelion’s careful ears. He whooped and shook Ciri and Anna claiming that he knew this was going to happen all along. He woke Geralt.  
“GO TO SLEEP DANDELION!” Geralt yelled and then snuggled back into Regis’ chest. They were happy, peaceful, even with their somewhat chaotic life. But Regis wasn’t done yet. He looked down at Geralt and decided to go through with his plan. But first, he’d have to revive his knowledge of vampire courting practices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit long to write this chapter. I'm also sorry about characters sleeping so much - I tend to write when I'm sleepy and I forget that my characters can't sleep for me. Also the next chapter might take a while as I forgot I have a SAC coming up and I'm trying to write smut and my poor, somewhat innocent brain can't keep up with it. So it's just slightly (very) awkward.


	5. A Precious Stone for Your Thoughts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mating season is upon us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of the things that the vampires do during mating season are things bats do in real life. Sorry it took so long. Writing the smut was very awkward and I tended to avoid writing it until today. Sorry if it's really bad, but I guess that just adds to the experience.

Regis had awoken a few hours ago to Geralt mumbling unintelligible things in his sleep. He’d laid there for 2 hours and then carefully slipped out of bed, pushing the blankets up behind Geralt and wrote him a hasty note in case he woke up.  
“Dettlaff. Would you spare me a moment of your time?” Regis asked, walking up behind Dettlaff who was loitering about the garden, having not slept that night.  
“Of course, Regis. What is it you wish to ask me?” He asked in his low, but not growly, voice.  
“I was wondering what you know of our courting customs, see I suppose I’m a little… hmm… rusty… But I do wish to court Geralt properly. And with mating season starting…” Dettlaff chuckled.  
“I had thought you’d never ask.” He dragged Regis to the greenhouse and sat him down on a bench. “As you well know, there are several ways you can go about this.” Dettlaff sat down next to Regis, pulling out a stack of flash cards from his frock. “You could sing to him.” Dettlaff handed to Regis a card with a giant bat making whirring and clicking noises.  
“I don’t know. He hasn’t exactly been a vampire for long. He may not see that as singing. Humans don’t usually.”  
“That would explain Syanna’s reaction… You could always groom him?” He handed over the card with two bats cleaning each other’s fur.  
“I doubt Geralt would take kindly to that in human form. But it is mating season, he might start changing.” Regis handed the card back to Dettlaff.  
“Hmm. Tried smothering him with your scent?”  
“Regularly. Actually, he does that himself.” Regis was rather proud of this.  
“You could offer him blood.”  
“He won’t take kindly to that. I could offer some other food, I suppose… Though Marlene provides that. Hm. I could make him a bottle of mandrake distillate. But I sincerely doubt that’ll be enough…”  
“You could protect him from something.”  
“He’s a witcher, and as much as I want to protect him, he doesn’t always need it.”  
“Wrap him with your wings? Talk incessantly until he notices? Fight another vampire for him? Give him gifts until he realizes?” Dettlaff rattled these off, throwing cards at Regis.  
“Until he shifts into his… ugh… ‘bat form’… he’ll see wing wrapping as hugging. I already talk incessantly and that hasn’t worked so far. I wouldn’t want to hurt someone unless it’s absolutely necessary… I suppose I’ll start with gifts.” He said, picking up the cards.  
“You should also do your best to forbid anyone entrance to your territory.”  
“It’s Geralt’s house.”  
“You are the alpha. You must protect him. Mating season has started.”  
“What do you suggest I do? Nosing?”  
“Yes.” Dettlaff got up. “I’m to meet someone at an inn. I shall return later.” He waved over his shoulder at Regis and vanished into the night.  
*  
“Regis can you stand down for once. I just want to get something.” Dandelion attempted to walk around Regis who stood his ground in the doorway to the bedroom. Dandelion sighed and threw his hands up in the air. At this moment Geralt walked into the house. “Ah, Geralt! Can you tell Regis to move? I left my lute in your room after I went to get paper to write my new sonnet and now Regis refuses to let me into the room!” Dandelion explained to Geralt. Geralt raised his eyebrow. “You think I’m making this up? Check for yourself!” Dandelion pushed Geralt in the direction of Regis.  
“Hey, Regis. Would you let me into the room?”  
“Why of course, Geralt. It is your house, after all.” Regis stepped aside and then back into the doorway, guarding his mate. Dandelion’s mouth was open. He decided to try.  
“Regis. Can I come in?”  
“No.”  
“What, why not? Did I do something wrong? I…” Dandelion huffed and crossed his arms. Geralt was amused. “Geralt do something!”  
“No, this is too funny. Curious as to why though.”  
“I’m afraid there is no simple answer. However, instinct plays a certain part, I suppose.” Regis bared his teeth at Dandelion.  
“Now that’s just insulting.”  
“So why am I allowed in here when Dandelion isn’t?”  
“It’s your house. I am in no position to deny you entrance to any room.” Regis’ voice was muffled through his growing fangs.  
“It is mating season; Regis is not without reason. I too find myself wanting to protect my territory.” Dettlaff had just walked in and was standing near the wall opposite Regis.  
“Territory?” Asked Geralt.  
“Yes, alpha higher vampires are highly territorial. What Regis is doing is called ‘nosing’. If the bard doesn’t back off soon then Regis’ instinct will give him the overwhelming, insistent, and irresistible urge to punch this man multiple times until he does back off.”  
“That is called ‘bat boxing’ as it usually occurs between two vampires or bats. Now, Dandelion, if you’d be so kind as to stand down, I will get your lute, just don’t come into this room.” Dandelion was gone and Regis relaxed some but looked at Dettlaff who laughed.  
“I am going.” He sauntered upstairs.  
“I take it mating season started.” Geralt observed. Regis closed the door and sat on the desk chair.  
“Yes. It’s the rainy season and therefore mating season. I cannot help what I do, so please do not hold it against me if I revert to my natural form from time to time.”  
“I won’t. You won’t be a danger to Anna though?”  
“I will not be a danger. I see her as my child, my kin, and if we’re to go by vampire terms, my pup. Even if my judgment is clouded, I will not hurt her.” Regis said sincerely.  
“Don’t see a problem with it.” Regis smiled at Geralt, showing his fangs. “Uhh. Will it happen to me?”  
“Perhaps. We’ll have to see. I knew you’d understand. I’m going into town; do you need anything?” Regis asked, grabbing his satchel from the back of the chair.  
“Just some hop umbels.”  
“I can get that. Would you be okay staying in this room while I’m out?”  
“You can lock it but I’m going to catch up with Ciri.”  
“May I have the key?” Geralt tossed Regis the key and went upstairs to check on Ciri. Regis realised that it’d take a lot more than defending the nest to get Geralt.  
*  
Regis picked up rocks and threw them over his shoulder. None were good enough. He’d had to kill five wolves and a gargoyle to get to this mountain and he still couldn’t found a perfect stone for Geralt. He made his way through a cave, stopping every time he saw a crystal. But to no avail. He was starting to give up hope when he saw a faint glow coming from one of the cave off shoots. Upon further investigation, it was a large forested area inside the caves where the walls glowed with veins of fluorescent ores. In the middle of the place was a very large electric blue crystal, which was emitting most of the light. By large, I mean three times Regis’ height. Regis approached it, looking around the base at the assortment of rocks. Labradorite, Angel aura, Bismuth, Moonstone, Agates, all there. He searched the base of the giant crystal and found a most wondrous sight. A crystal had grown that was comprised of every crystal he knew and more. It was absolutely beautiful. They grew in a flowery, spiral pattern with bismuth in the middle. A rainbow. He hoped Geralt would like it as much as he liked Regis buying out the shop of hop umbels.  
*  
“You’re back!”  
“Hello Anna.”  
“Regis, I heard something happened between you and Dandelion.” Ciri and Anna were in the garden as Regis walked up.  
“You could say that.”  
“So what happened?”  
“Dandelion didn’t tell you?”  
“He did, just in the form of a poem.”  
“Ah, see he had tried to invade my territory, usually I would allow it, but it is mating season.”  
“I didn’t know vampires had mating seasons?”  
“It isn’t common knowledge, no. If you would excuse me, I have a few things to get to Geralt. Would you know where he is?”  
“Sitting in the dining room waiting for you to unlock the room.” Ciri said, pointing.  
*  
Geralt was pouring himself a drink when Regis walked in.  
“Hello Geralt.” He announced his arrival and went straight to the bedroom door to open it.  
“Finally back!” Geralt took his tankard into the room and plopped down on the bed.  
“I found this, I thought you might like it.” Regis presented his gift to Geralt.  
“This is incredible! Where’d you find it?” Geralt turned it over in his hands, admiring it.  
“That’s unimportant.” Regis waved him off.  
“Thanks Regis.” Geralt hugged him, almost nuzzling into the junction between Regis’ neck and shoulder. ‘Success!’ thought Regis as he returned the hug. Geralt placed the crystal on the top shelf, the place he reserved for his most prized possession, taking the gold stick of joy down a notch. The sense of pride it filled Regis with was indescribable. He beamed at Geralt, not bothering to hide his fangs which had lengthened since mating season started. Geralt walked back to him, the air was tense, it was almost… almost like Geralt was going to kiss him. And then there was a knock on the door. Geralt rushed to open it.  
“Orianna.” Geralt greeted.  
“Hello Geralt. I have the book Belle was wanting.” She handed it to him and looked towards the bedroom. “How’s Regis doing, with mating season and all?” She asked in a hushed voice.  
“Won’t leave the bedroom, won’t let anyone in, bared his teeth at Dandelion. Strangest behavior? Spent hours in town, bought out the herbalist of hop umbels when I only needed two and then also brought me a precious stone. Odd.”  
“Do you… like the stone?” Asked Orianna, attempting to sound casual.  
“Of course! It’s beautiful. Colourful.”  
“That’s good, that’s good. How are you taking mating season?”  
“Don’t feel any different… Am I meant to?” Geralt was suddenly worried there was something very wrong with him.  
“No. Perhaps not yet. Not until your heat, though that shouldn’t be long. Allow me to speak to Regis?” She asked, stepping through the door. Regis stood his place at the door of the room. “Hello Regis. Calm down. I’m not here to invade your territory.”  
“I can’t let you in.” He looked desperately at Geralt, silently bidding him to get back in the nest.  
“Go on, Geralt.” She didn’t dare touch his shoulder to move him. Not when Regis was there. Geralt shrugged and walked into the room, brushing Regis as he walked past. The elder vampire shivered slightly and sneakily scented his mate as he walked past him.  
“I’m not going to have an alpha squabble with you. How are you coping, Regis?”  
“I would be coping a lot better if I were able to take my natural form without losing control of my actions.” He had once again placed his body between Geralt and Orianna, the possible rival.  
“Already said – won’t hold it against you, Regis.” Geralt put his hand on Regis’ shoulder, comforting him. Orianna excused herself.  
“It’s getting early, I’ll let you have some rest. Goodbye! And… uh… good luck, Regis.” She exited the house.  
*  
Geralt and Regis tucked Anna into bed, taking turns to kiss her forehead.  
“Night.” Anna said, rolling over and surrendering to sleep.  
“How come you never tucked me in like that when we were at Kaer Morhen?” Asked Ciri, pouting.  
“Could start now.” Geralt offered. Ciri jumped at the opportunity, getting into bed and pulling up her blanket. Geralt kissed her forehead. “G’night Ciri.”  
“G’night dad.” She turned over and was asleep almost instantly.  
“You’re not going to do that to me are you?” Dandelion said from his bed. Regis laughed and kissed Dandelion’s forehead.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Goodnight.” He made his way over to Dettlaff who was currently trying to defy gravity, hanging off the ceiling.  
“Don’t you dare.” Regis chuckled and followed Geralt downstairs to their nest.  
“Do you need to be tucked in, Geralt?” He asked.  
“No.” Geralt deadpanned. He got into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Regis laughed and, dodging the witcher’s futile attempts to bat him away, managed to kiss Geralt’s forehead.  
“Making me feel like a pretty lady.” Geralt complained.  
“Complain any more and you might turn into one!” Dandelion yelled from upstairs. Regis hopped into bed behind Geralt, wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist. Geralt turned in Regis’ arms, nuzzling his way under Regis’ chin.  
“G’night.” Geralt mumbled.  
“Goodnight, Geralt.” Regis tucked Geralt further under his chin, sighed contently and drifted off to sleep.  
*  
Geralt awoke the next night warm, but he could feel the blankets down at his feet. And he was lying on something furry? He didn’t remember getting a furry pillow… unless…  
“Woop! (Excited chirruping).” Regis had reverted to his bat form during the day and was now holding Geralt down into his fluffy chest. While in youth he had had black hair, and thus fur, he was now completely grey while in humanoid form and greying in his natural form. He would like to say that he has the majority of his black hair, however that is not the case.  
“Regis? What…?” Regis silenced Geralt by holding him down more firmly. Geralt gave up attempting to struggle his way out after being thwarted time and time again. He resigned to petting Regis’ fur which the giant bat seemed to enjoy. Regis made purring noises at Geralt. Though Regis’ fur looked course, it was actually very soft and Geralt fell into a rhythm of patting it, which put Regis to sleep. Finally, being able to wriggle from Regis’ wings, Geralt stood up, attempting to walk as quietly as he could over to the door. He had almost made it when he was tackled and pinned to the wall, angry bat hissing in his face. Geralt bared his neck on instinct but then snapped his head to look Regis directly in the eyes.  
“Let a man go to the bathroom, Regis!” Geralt struggled in Regis’ grasp. The bat’s eyes went wide in understanding and walked backwards awkwardly. He made some cute bat noises which perfectly translate to;  
{“Well why didn’t you say so in the first place?”} Geralt took side steps to the door, testing his luck. He touched the door. No reaction. He opened the door. No reaction. He walked through the door. He collided with Dettlaff. Big reaction. Regis hissed at Dettlaff, showing his fangs and scraping his talons along the wooden floor. Dettlaff hissed back but quickly returned Geralt to Regis who wrapped Geralt in his wings and hissed again. Geralt was shocked at this interaction between the alpha vampires where he was thrown back to Regis like a rag doll and then cuddled like a teddy bear. Though really, Regis was the one deserving of that name. Geralt didn’t mind the proximity. He smushed his face into Regis’ chest, feeling the soft fur on his cheek. He then remembered that he needed to pee, his bladder making itself known again.  
“Regis let me go.” He pushed off the vampire, went to the door, carefully looked and then proceeded to make his way to the toilet.  
*  
Regis chirruped and clicked at Geralt when he came back, their pup in tow. Anna squealed, rushing over to him to pat his fur.  
“SO FLUFFY!!” Geralt chuckled. Regis made different assorted bat noises at Anna as she pet him. Geralt was filled with a sense of love for both Regis and Anna. He wished he could be part of that scene, but they were just so cute. He smiled over at them, but stopped when he felt something, a twitching beneath his skin. His bones began to hurt. He doubled over in pain, holding back a scream. His clothing ripped and he felt hair sprout all over his body. He collapsed. Regis was sort of panicking, rushing over to his mate and checking his vital signs. Well as best as a giant bat could do. He mainly sniffed him and booped him with his nose. He made some clicking sounds as Geralt started to move, getting used to his new body. He looked at Regis, cat eyes having carried over from his humanoid form. Regis used his head to stand Geralt up and Geralt clicked at him. He was a quite a bit smaller than Regis, but no less fluffy. Anna rushed over to pat him.  
“Aww! Bat party!” She was about to change when she spotted Ciri at the door. Regis hissed at her and Geralt hit him on the head with a folded wing. Ciri and Regis remained in an awkward staring contest for few minutes until Regis gave up, looking at Geralt who just snuffled his way under one of Regis’ wings, all the while inhaling the elder vampire’s scent. Anna pulled her into the room.  
“Their fur is so soft. You have to feel it!” She placed Ciri’s hand on Regis’ back and she awkwardly pet him. He didn’t really care; he was only paying attention to Geralt who seemed to be attempting to merge with him by the way he was pressing against his side. Geralt purred underneath Regis’ wing and shamelessly sniffed Regis.  
“Is… is he smelling Regis? Is he okay?” Asked Ciri.  
“Yep. I’m sure he’s fine.” And that’s when B.B decided that he’d check in on them. He saw them, screamed, and hid behind Marlene who was once again brandishing a wooden spoon. Regis hissed and B.B jumped into Marlene’s arms who also screamed and ran away. Regis chirped innocently.  
{“Ugh. Humans.”}  
{“You can say that again.”} Geralt chirped back.  
“Do you know what he’s saying?” Asked Ciri.  
“No idea. I’d have to be in bat form to know. It’s cute either way.” Geralt shifted underneath Regis wing and Regis purred at him.  
“Well I have to get going. I found a contract.” Ciri got up from the floor. She was excited and proud of herself. Almost as proud as Geralt who voiced his pride in the form of clicking and emerging from under Regis’ wing. She pet his head and turned to leave.  
“I wanna come too.” Anna stood up. “Please?”  
“Hell yeah! We’re gonna have so much fun!” They high fived while the bats were looking worriedly at each other.  
{“Well nothing can really kill her.”}  
{“I dunno…”}  
{“Geralt, she can take care of herself.”}  
{“I guess… but… ugh. You’re right.”} Geralt huffed. He hoped they had fun.  
*  
“What in the world is going on in here?” Dandelion asked, standing in the doorway. He shook his head at the two bats, who were huddled in a corner, chirping at each other. Regis hissed at Dandelion and fanned one of his wings out to hide Geralt. Geralt’s rational mind told him that Dandelion was no threat, but his hormone addled mating season mind told him to hide behind the wing and curl up next to Regis until his heat started. Regis decided for him, using his other wing to hold Geralt to his body. Geralt purred and closed his eyes, scenting the alpha.  
“HIISSSS!” Regis attempted to scare Dandelion off. {“Hold on.”} Geralt clung to Regis as the elder vampire made his way up the wall to hang on the ceiling, he held Geralt to himself and turned his back on Dandelion.  
“Regis when are you gonna talk to me? I miss you guys. I’m honestly surprised the ceiling is holding up.”  
“Regis. How are you coping?” Dettlaff didn’t dare step into the room like Dandelion. The only answer he got was soft, constant purring from Geralt.  
“How long’s he gonna be like this?” Dandelion was making it very obvious how annoyed he was.  
“Until mating season is over… How is the house supporting your weight?” Regis hissed rather fiercely at that and the quickly found out that Geralt could still cast signs in his bat form when the door went flying shut with a hastily cast Aard.  
*3 weeks later*  
{“I’m not too sure about this, Regis…”}  
{“You’ll be fine.”} Geralt looked down at the ground. How he’d gotten onto the roof in the first place was a mystery to him and now that he’s up here, Regis wants him to get down.  
{“Maybe flying isn’t for me?”}  
{“That’s, pardon my Beauclairoise, utter bullshit, Geralt. Just follow me.”} Regis spread his wings and jumped off the roof, gliding gracefully down to the ground.  
{“Fuck it.”} Geralt leapt off the roof, snapping open his wings at the last possible second. He was flying… Well, gliding. He laughed and forgot himself for a minute. He crashed into Regis. They tumbled over, a mess of limbs and fur. By the time the situation had calmed, Geralt was on top of Regis, their noses touching. Geralt was aware that this was intimate, but he didn’t know how intimate. Regis did. He shied away from the kiss and Geralt got to his feet awkwardly.  
{“We should get back to the nest.”} Regis chirped. They walked back inside, their wings dragging noisily on the ground. One of the gardeners will forever deny that she saw their tiny, fluffy bat tails disappearing into the house.  
*  
“Good to be able to talk again.” Geralt stretched and Regis reformed into his humanoid form.  
“Yes. It is. Though I’m itching to be back in my natural form.” Geralt smiled at the sound of Regis’ voice. “Don’t look so happy. I shall not be staying in this form for long.”  
“Mhm. Glad to hear your voice, anyhow. Should check on Dandelion, haven’t heard his squawking in a while.”  
“Hm, Yes.”  
“C’mon.” Halfway up the stairs they were stopped by Dettlaff.  
“Regis, I trust you are coping well.”  
“Yes. I am. And you, my friend?”  
“I am coping well… I must find a roost or nest soon.” Regis hummed.  
“You may use the mausoleum. My belongings are no longer there so you can move your own in if you wish.”  
“Yes, I believe I will. Visit me after mating season.”  
“I will. You have my word.” Dettlaff nodded at Regis and made his way down the stairs, presumably to either move to the mausoleum or find a mate among the humans.  
*Later*  
“Do you mind my natural form, Geralt?”  
“Should I?” Geralt quirked his eyebrow at Regis.  
“Perhaps. Though you yourself are now a vampire, you are first and foremost a witcher, trained to kill monsters. Ones that resemble bats included.”  
“Don’t feel any urge to kill you, if that’s what you’re asking. Don’t mind your form either, you’re… fluffy.”  
“Fluffy?” Regis smiled at Geralt.  
“Very fluffy.” Geralt yawned and they clambered into bed. Regis held Geralt to his chest as Geralt wriggled around a bit, attempting to get comfortable. He was, unknowingly, causing Regis a great deal of discomfort when he realised that he was starting to get hard from Geralt’s ass constantly brushing against his cock. Regis blushed and pretended to fall asleep in the hopes that Geralt wouldn’t hold it against him if he were unconscious. Geralt stopped moving around very suddenly when he felt Regis’ hard length against his backside. He blushed and listened to the elder vampire’s breathing. Deep and even. Asleep. Geralt blushed and attempted to sleep as well in the misguided belief that the uncomfortable issue would just disappear from his mind.  
*  
Geralt was woken by an aching member and the feeling of something pressing, hard and insistent against his ass. Regis moaned behind him and thrust against Geralt’s ass, tightening his arms around Geralt’s torso. Geralt realised that Regis was having a wet dream and he felt his face heating up. In the months that Regis and he had spent sleeping in the same bed, Regis had not once had a wet dream to Geralt’s knowledge. Mating season must’ve brought this about. Geralt struggled against Regis’ hold, acutely aware of his own needs as well as Regis’ breathy moans against the back of his neck which were serving to amplify his desire.  
“Geralt…” Regis moaned against Geralt’s neck. Geralt stopped struggling. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Was Regis having a wet dream about him. He was caught off guard by a particularly violent thrust. “Oh, fuck! Geralt…!” Regis said through gritted teeth into Geralt’s ear. Geralt shivered at that. He made the mistake of breathing through his nose, suddenly smelling the pheromones in the air. Regis’ scent clouded his mind and his manhood ached, he realised he could no longer ignore it. He thrust back experimentally against Regis’ cock. Geralt attempted to find any friction at all, from the covers or any surface he could find, to sate his desire for the man behind him. He felt his hole clench and something wet slip out. ‘Slick’ his mind provided but he couldn’t care less about this deduction. He was close… so close. Regis’ insistent chant of his name was slowly driving him insane, bringing him closer to completion. Geralt struggled to free his arms from Regis’ hold and that’s when Regis woke up. Geralt evened his breathing a little and pretended to be asleep since he could feel Regis’ mental freak-out coming on.  
“Oh, gods. What have I done?” Regis sat up in bed, taking his arms from around Geralt. He sat on the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands, repeating the question over in his mind. Geralt shifted in the bed, the blankets brushing teasingly against his weeping cock. He moaned involuntarily. Regis heard this and turned his head swiftly to face Geralt. ‘Dammit! You couldn’t just keep quiet?’ Geralt asked himself. He opened his eyes, pretending to just wake up. He rolled onto his back, flinging his arm over onto Regis’ side of the bed and biting his lip to stifle any other moans that would’ve otherwise graced Regis’ ears. Geralt looked over to Regis.  
“What’s the time?” He asked. Regis stared at Geralt, blushing.  
“Oh, umm, 7 pm, I believe.” He shifted his body to attempt to hide his bulge. Geralt groaned.  
“It’s too early.” He rolled back over onto his side.  
“Yes. It is.” Geralt didn’t hear this as he was too busy fighting the urge to just shove his hand in his pants and take care of the matter himself. Regis climbed back in bed and lay over the other side of the bed from Geralt. Geralt did pay attention to that and figured if he wanted to keep up the charade that he had no idea what had just happened, he’d have to act like it.  
“Something wrong?” He turned to Regis.  
“Hmm?”  
“You’re distancing yourself, literally. Something’s wrong.” Geralt hoped Regis wouldn’t pick up on the fact that he knew what had happened, or on his ‘little crush’ as Dandelion had put it. Really Dandelion hadn’t put it like that at all. It was more like; ‘Your little crush on Regis. And by little, I mean huge. Mammoth! Gigantic!’ And Geralt had replied;  
‘Make a Ballard about this and I will strangle you with the strings of your lute.’  
“N… no. Nothing is wrong.” Regis rolled over to face Geralt who shuffled closer to him. Regis lay down on his back while Geralt lay on his front next to him with his arm over Regis’ stomach. By doing this, Geralt thought, he could discretely get off using the mattress and still hold the illusion that he didn’t know what had gone on. Geralt was pretending to be asleep when Regis took a particularly deep breath through his nose. He smelt Geralt’s slick and fought the urge to just take Geralt then and there. The scent of Geralt’s arousal doubled, causing a soft growl from Regis. Geralt turned his head towards Regis, eyes dark with lust. Regis felt his fangs lengthen dramatically and his resolve snapped. He flipped Geralt onto his back and straddled his thighs, holding the witcher’s hands above his head. Geralt was shocked, his pupils dilating even more.  
“I have waited long enough.” Regis growled through his fangs. Geralt felt his body heating up and Regis smelt the change in Geralt’s scent. The omega whimpered as he sniffed the air, his alpha’s arousal prominent. Regis leant down to Geralt’s neck, kissing and nibbling his way down it, spending a great deal of time on Geralt’s pulse. Geralt moaned and Regis purred back at him, moving to Geralt’s jaw. Geralt bucked his hips and Regis ground their lengths together. They moaned in unison, Regis continuing the motion languidly, almost teasing Geralt. Geralt bucked his hips again, urging Regis to go faster, harder, anything. But instead of complying to Geralt’s request, he held both of Geralt’s wrists in one hand and used the other to hold Geralt’s hips down.  
“You’re in heat.”  
“Alpha, please…” Geralt moaned, tossing his head back, exposing his throat. To Regis this was a blatant display of submissiveness, and he latched back onto the side of Geralt’s neck, so close from Geralt’s blood stream, but so far away. He ground his hips into Geralt’s making the witcher moan.  
“Too many clothes…” Geralt gasped. Regis had to agree, momentarily letting go of Geralt’s hands and hip to free himself of the infernal garments. Once there was a pile of haphazardly thrown clothes in the corner of the room, they resumed their activity. Geralt pulled Regis into a kiss, it was sloppy, all teeth and tongue, and Geralt loved it. He bit down on Regis’ lip lightly as he sunk backwards into the mattress, dragging Regis down with him. Their lengths met, bare skin to bare skin. Geralt moaned into Regis’ mouth, and bucked up to meet Regis again. Regis took both members in his hand stroking them together slowly, Geralt tried his best to make Regis go faster, bucking his hips did nothing to clue the alpha vampire in, and begging only made him hold Geralt’s hips down with his free hand. Regis was ruthless and continued this until he felt Geralt’s legs spasm slightly as he neared orgasm. ‘Omegas… such low stamina.’ He thought. He stopped rather suddenly, moving away from Geralt.  
“Regis, get back here! Such a tease.” Geralt said, stroking his own cock. Regis slapped his hands away.  
“You’ll ruin my fun, Geralt.” Regis took hold of one of Geralt’s legs, lifting it back, giving him better access to Geralt’s hole. “Before I start, are you okay with this?” He asked.  
“Stop talking.” Geralt bit his lip moaned at Regis. The alpha vampire gave a predatory smile and plunged his index finger into Geralt’s hole. The omega gasped at the sensation, arching his back slightly. A fresh burst of slick flowed out of Geralt’s hole onto Regis’ hand. Regis didn’t think it possible but his pupils dilated even wider with lust as he drew in the scent of his omega’s slick. He took his hand to his lips and tasted his omega. Geralt’s breath hitched as he watched his mate. Regis moaned around his fingers, licking them clean.  
“You taste… hm… delectable.” Regis purred as he kissed Geralt. The omega moaned at the taste of himself in Regis’ mouth. Regis abandoned Geralt’s mouth for his throat, biting lightly at his pulse.  
“Please…“ Geralt almost whispered, again shifting his hips to meet Regis’. Regis pulled back and resumed the act of preparing his mate. Regis added another finger and Geralt moaned, rocking his hips back to meet them. Regis slightly scissored his fingers in Geralt’s hole, opening him up. It burnt slightly, but it was a good burn, pleasure outweighing pain. Finally, Geralt was ready. Regis gathered some of Geralt’s slick and coated his cock with it. Geralt bit his lip and moaned at the sight.  
“Regis… Please…”  
“What do you want, Geralt?”  
“Please…”  
“Tell me. I want to hear you say it. What do you want?”  
“Fuck me. Need your cock, alpha. Please fuck me.” Geralt moaned, grasping at the sheets. Regis didn’t smile so much as show off his fangs as he lined up and plunged his length into Geralt’s needy hole. Geralt gasped at the stretch, whimpering.  
“My, you are tight.” Regis moaned.  
“Aaalllpphhhaaaa!!” Geralt’s gravelly voice broke as he was stretched open by Regis’ thick cock. Regis let Geralt get accustomed to his length before moving. This proved to annoy Geralt. “Regis move. Please.“ He rocked his hips as he whimpered.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Ask me that one more time and you’ll regret it.” Geralt warned half-heartedly. Regis started to move, angling his dick to hit Geralt’s prostate. The omega cried out as he discovered this new sensation.  
“H-harder. Faster!” Geralt cried, gripping the sheets tightly. Regis complied and Geralt saw stars with every thrust. The bed sheets ripped as Geralt came untouched. “Regis!!” He yelled his mate’s name as he came, his hole spasming around his alpha’s cock. It wasn’t long before Regis’ thrusts became irregular and he neared orgasm himself. He felt the spines on is cock lengthen and dig into Geralt, tying them together. He bit down on the junction between Geralt’s neck and shoulder as he came, marking his omega and taking him as his own. Pleasure shot through Geralt from the bite and he came again in between them, coating their stomachs in white ropes of cum for a second time. Their chests heaved as they tried to control their breathing.  
“That was…” Geralt sighed breathlessly.  
“Amazing…” Regis finished the sentence. They shared a series of slow kisses as they waited for the spines to let them go. Regis slipped out of Geralt, collapsing next to his mate and pulling Geralt into his arms. They sighed happily and drifted off to sleep, exhausted, and not bothering to clean off.  
*Meanwhile*  
Dandelion covered his ears and ran out of the house. He did not need to hear that. He was literally going to kill both of them. Did they have no regard for his delicate state of mind? He didn’t pay attention to where he went, just walked away from the house until he couldn’t hear Geralt’s moans anymore. He shuddered, remembering that sound. Eventually he came across the cockatrice inn, sighing in relief, he sat at the bar and ordered a few rounds of shots. Fully intending to completely forget everything he heard and preferably his own name. Only after 7 shots of dwarven spirt was he starting to feel how he wanted. Pleasantly numb and couldn’t remember why he was here. He got up from the bar, swaying. He mustered all his willpower and stumbled to the door, using the wooden pillars to hold himself up. He was extremely proud of himself for making it to the door, but as soon as he released the doorframe he fell. Since when did gravel feel this soft? He liked the softness of it, rubbing his face into it he suddenly realised it wasn’t gravel and that he wasn’t even on the floor.  
“You are drunk.” A low voice said. Damn. What a sound.  
“Drunk on my love for you stranger.” Dandelion prided himself in still being smooth as fuck when drunk. He buried his head into the man’s chest, rubbing his cheek against the cloth and cool metal buckle across his chest.  
“I do not understand. We have shared a room for weeks. Am I still a stranger?” Shared a room? He looked up at the man, trying to place a name to the face. He had dark hair with grey streaks near his temples, light grey-blue eyes, and a permanent frown. He knew him. Why couldn’t he place the name?  
“Right! You’re Regis’ friend.”  
“I do have a name.”  
“Vampire.”  
“Dettlaff.”  
“Grumpy vampire.” Dandelion insisted. He pushed off Dettlaff’s chest and attempted to walk, only to fall and to be caught by Dettlaff again.  
“Where are you trying to go?”  
“Bed where else?”  
“You are too drunk to go on your own.”  
“”M not that drunk.”  
“Yes, of course. I will take you.” Dettlaff picked up Dandelion effortlessly, deeming it faster than walking. Dandelion wrapped his arms around Dettlaff’s neck and sighed dramatically. As soon as Dettlaff started walking, Dandelion started venting.  
“I wouldn’t be here if Geralt and Regis could keep their dicks in their pants.”  
“I am sure they are capable. Did their pants rip?”  
“N-no. It’s a saying. It means that they can’t stop fucking.”  
“Oh… Continue.” Dettlaff listened to Dandelion’s rambling as they walked back to Corvo Bianco in the moonlight. It was a welcome distraction from the bustle of mating season. The fact that he hadn’t found a mate was bothering him as there was only so much time left in the season. He was broken from his thoughts by silence.  
“Hm?”  
“I asked if you heard that.”  
“Heard what?” Dettlaff suddenly stopped in his tracks. Cocking his ears. A twig snapped to his right and he put Dandelion down on the ground, not trusting him to land on his feet if he dropped him. “Who is there?” He lengthened his claws but kept his face humanoid. Suddenly a solitary scurver jumped out at him, missing him entirely with it’s attacks. Dettlaff cut off it’s head with his claws, splattering Dandelion with blood. Dandelion screamed like a damsel in distress and passed out. Dettlaff sighed, hauled the corpse off the road, and picked the unconscious bard up in his arms, holding him to his chest and started back off down the road. By the time they reached Corvo Bianco, the moon had almost set and the sun was peaking out from behind the mountains. The entire house stank of sex and Dettlaff held his nose. What in the everliving hell Regis? A loud snore came from the bedroom, highlighting his blood brother’s whereabouts. He didn’t dare poke his head in. He had no desire to be scarred. He took the stairs slowly, taking care not to bang Dandelion’s head on anything. He lay the bard down in bed, pulling the blankets up. He went to leave but was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist.  
“Stay, grumpy vampire.” He was startled by this, but his face quickly softened as he pulled up a chair next to Dandelion’s bed to sit. His plan was foiled, however, when Dandelion pulled him into the bed and wrapped around him like an octopus, denying him escape. He figured it couldn’t hurt, could it? And decided that pretending to sleep was not at all a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dettlaff and Dandelion can either blossom into a relationship or a friendship. You choose. I'm cool with either. I just want an excuse for Dettlaff to not go begging Syanna to be his mate.


End file.
